Don't Cry
by Naemia
Summary: O que sera que anda acontecendo com o meu lobinho?" Falava em pensamento o loiro, enquanto se despedia dos alunos da escola, pagaria qualquer coisa para descobrir o que se passava com aquele que era seu amigo e secretamente o que tinha roubado seu coração... [Souya x Touma]


**Aviso:** Mad Love Chase não mw pertece, ele pertence a Kazusa Takashima. Eu só peguei oa personagens imprestados.  
><span>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>_Bem galera, isso aquI não é plágio, porque Naemia e Lady_Tsubaki são a mesma pessoa._

* * *

><p>Ai, ai, ai..." Era o que o vampiro dizia ao descer as escadas de um salto, estava preocupado com Touma, ao que parecia ele esteve chorando, mas o que diabos aconteceu com aquele lobo? E não era só isso, ele estava muito estranho, iria descobrir o que aconteceu.<p>

O vampiro de madeixas loiras, andava de cabeça baixa, usava um chapéu e uma bandana xadres amarrada em seu pescoço. Sendo abordado pelo um cara de cabelos laranja, de dois metros.

–Souya o que aconteceu com Touma, ele não parece nada bem. - Falou Taiki estranhando o fato dele não estar com o lobo.

–To afim de descobrir o que houve... - O vampiro pensativo.

Passou-se umas três horas, o lobo estava no terraço, observou o lobo que varria o patio, ou melhor brincava com a vassoura. Ele olhou para uma marca que tinha no braço, esse era o motivo dele estar usando camisa de manga cumprida esse tempo todo, não sabia se aguentaria mais um dia naquela casa.

Touma vinha sendo espancado por sua mãe biologica. Desde que foi separado de sua mãe adotiva, sua vida se tornou um inferno e não podia desabafar com ninguém, porque eles não acreditavam nele, então só restava matar aula no terraço e desabafar chorando.

Souya estava escondido atrás da parede, observando Touma não gostando do que via, queria ir la abraça-lo, mas conhecia ele e sabia que não lhe contaria. Então iria segui-lo e descobrir quem ou o que estava deixando ele desse jeito.

Não demorou para que o sinal tocasse e todos saissem, como era o zelador estava se despedindo dos alunos.

–Tchau senhor zelador! -Disse uma baixinha, loira risonha, que estava acompanha de Taiki e Yamato, que também se despediram.

–Tchau Kunitachi-san, Taiki e Ichijou-kun. - Se despediu sorrindo.

Por fim todos os alunos já haviam ido embora, todos exceto "ele". Rodava as chaves da escola, esperando Kisaragi.

Trinta minutos se passaram e lá vinha ele, seu rosto estava vermelho e abatido, e tinha olhos inchados. Seu coração cortou a vê-lo assim.

–Tchau Touma-kun. - Sorriu terno e se despediu ao vê-lo passar.

–Tchau Souya... A-an. - Respondeu ao mais velho e em seguida desmaiando.

–Touma-kun... - Souya segurou Touma nos braços, agachando com ele, deu leves batidinhas no rosto dele para que acordasse.

–mmn... - Ele acordou levando a mão a cabeça, uma visão muito fofa para o Souya. - Souya... - Corou um pouco desviando o olhar.

–Você tá bem? - Souya disse acariciando o rosto dele, alias Touma não sabia o quanto gracioso ficava, quando coradinho.

–Sim... Obrigado. - Disse fechando os olhos, não queria sair dali, viu Souya levar a mão na sua bochecha e acariciar o local, gostando da sensação, acabou colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

Se Souya desconfiava que havia algo errado, agora tinha certeza. O menor estava abatido, podia dizer fragil até.

Aos poucos Touma se lembrava que tinha que ir para casa, notando onde estava e como estava corando violentamente.

–So-Souya... Eu tenho que ir agora... - Se levantou rapido. - "Eu queria ficar aqui com..." - Teve sua linha de raciocinio cortada pela voz do loiro.

–Eu vou com você. - Disse se levantando, estava preocupado com o menor.

–Não precisa, eu to legal. - Falou no seu tipico tom emburrado.

–Você querendo não eu vou... - Era teimoso e estava preocupado.

–Ora seu vampiro...

–Vamos?

–Fazer o que? - Disse cansado.

Touma andava lado a lado com Souya, no caminho de sua casa, não queria ir, mas tinha que chegar lá.

Souya observava o lobo ao seu lado, viu o hexitar em andar, até parecia não querer ir, mas porque ele tava assim?

Enfim chegaram ao portão da casa de Touma, esse demorou a abrir o portão.

–Tchau Touma-kun. - Falou sorrindo doce.

–Tchau Souya... - Falou olhando para traz.

O lobo entrou na casa deixando a mochila no chão e o sapatos também. Ele foi abordado pela velha, que bateu nele até demaiar. Isso apenas porque chegou alguns minutos atrazado.

–Aaaaah! - Souya ouviu um grito, aquela voz era familiar e... - Touma-kun. - Voltou imediatamente, corria e saltou o portão da casa dele, foi muito cuidadoso, olhou pela janela da sala de entrada da casa, vendo o mais jovem no chão encolhido.

–Touma-kun... - Se abaixou ao ver a mulher subir as escadas, parecia que ela havia ido dormir.

Souya saltou a janela da casa, foi até o lobinho abaixou tocando o rosto dele. Agora sabia o porque dele estar assim. Mas bater nele ao ponto de faze-lo desmaiar.

O loiro ficou exatamente duas horas acarinhando Touma, que não acordava o que o preocupou. Ao ouvir a velha descer as escadas e ele teve que ir embora.

Souya voltou para sua casa, queria matar aquela mulher, em fim descobriu o motivo do sofrimento dele. Ele se jogou no sofá, não conseguiu comer e pelo jeito não conseguiria dormir.

Era sabado, acordou cedo indo para a escola, provavelmente ele estaria lá no terraço, iria ver como estava.

Touma estava sentado encostado na tela de proteção do terraço. Ele foi abordado por um rapaz, que o pegou pelo braço.

–Você tem alguma coisa pra mim... - Sentiu alguém cutucar o seu braço, olhando para traz.

Souya sorriu sussurrando um "Some daqui." observou o mais jovem no chão de cabeça baixa agora, abraçava seu proprio corpo.

O cara que infernizava Touma, saiu correndo, enquanto Souya se abaixou perto do lobo passando a observa-lo.

O lobo se levantou não por que o loiro estava perto, mas sim porque ele estava mal, dessa vez fisicamente também. Ele andou um pouco se sentindo tonto, sua visão ficou turva e ele caiu.

O loiro percebeu seu estado e segurou o mais novo não deixando que se chocasse com o chão. Tinha seus braços em volta dele, se preocupou ele estava mal, nem conseguia se manter em pé, se sentia uma anta como deixou isso acontecer.

–Hnm... - Touma gemeu de dor, ainda de olhos fechados ao ter seu braço apertado.

–Hey... Tudo bem agora. - Sua voz mesclava preocupação e ternura.

Touma liberou o choro, já não estava nem ai para qualquer um, o loiro parecia tão preocupado, sabia que se contasse para alguém. Só então se deu conta que estava chorando nos braços do loiro e então corou.

–Don't cry, my cute little werewolf.

O loiro observou as reações do lobo, mas ainda assim queria ficar com ele em seus braços. Viu ele tentar se afastar um pouco, levou a mão ao rosto dele para secar-lhe as lagrimas, mas o viu se encolher como se temesse a isso.

Touma fechou os olhos, por um minuto se lembrando do tapa, era estranho, mas sentiu medo. Sentiu o vampiro pousar a mão em seu rosto. Primeiro enxugou suas lagrimas, depois sentiu um carinho em sua bochecha.

–Por que você anda tão estranho Touma-kun? - Souya falou doce, como se não soubesse de nada, viu a expressão triste no rosto dele.

–Você não vai desistir né? - O lobo falou cansado decidindo contar, o que tinha a perder.

–Não... - Fitou aquele rostinho lindo e cansado.

–Ela me odeia, quer me matar a todo custo... Me tirou da Kisaragi... - As lagrimas enxarcaram seu rosto.

–Acalme-se... - Tentou acalma-lo. - Não chore lobinho. - Enxugou lhe as lagrimas.

O loiro desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa dele, observando uma marca em seu braço esquerdo, sem falar dos outros hematomas que tinha em seu corpo.

–Souya?! - Corou quando ele desabotoou sua camisa. - Mmm... Eu tenho... que voltar... - Gemeu de dor.

–Ie... Você vai vir comigo. - Fazia carinho em suas costas. - Não quero vê-lo naquele estado novamente.

–Mas Souya... - O outro falou afobado, mas não queria voltar pra casa.

–Nada de mais. - Falou serio, mas doce. Ergueu e o ajudou a levantar, passando um mão em volta da cintura dele, passando o braço direito por traz de seu pescoço.

Souya passava com o lobo por aquela rua, quando encontrou a Kisaragi.

–Touma filho, não precisara mais voltar para casa daquela mulher... - Ela disse sorrindo.

–Mãe... - Ficou boqueaberto.

–Eu quero dizer que estou voltando para o submundo, você pode ficar... - Falou sorrindo tirando o cordão com um pingente de prata em forma de lobo, colocou em volta do pescoço dele, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

–Tchau para os dois. - Saiu a Kisaragi voltando para o submundo.

Souya voltou a andar o ajudando, olhando o rosto bonito, parecendo não acreditar no que havia acontecido. Em fim chegaram na casa do zelador.

–Viu? - Perguntou Souya enlaçando a cintura do menor, sorrindo para ele.

–O que? - Corou devido a proximidade do outro.

–Coisas boas também acontecem... - O loiro encostou sua testa na dele.

–Graças a você... - Com dificuldades passou o braço em volta do pescoço dele, corando e fechando os olhos. - Arigato... - Sussurrou.

–Doishimate...- Souya sorriu e enconstou os seus labios nos dele, a principio era só um roçar de labios, que foi se tornando um beijo doce e calmo.

A principio o mais novo havia corado, ficando surpreso, mas depois passou a corresponder o loiro, não sabia como, mas acabou se apaixonando pelo vampiro.

Passou uns quinze minutos e tiveram que se separar por causa da falta de ar.

–Aishiteru, Touma. - Confessou o loiro.

–Aishiterumo, Souya. - O lobo sorriu, pela primeira vez em anos se sentia feliz.

Souya trancou a porta da casa, subiu as escadas abraçado no Touma. O levou para seu quarto, iria dividir a cama com ele.

–Vamos dormir... - Disse o loiro bocejando, ele não tinha dormido ainda.

–Mas ainda é cedo... - Reclamou.

–É sabado, não tem nada para fazer hoje. - Disse querendo ficar ali, sentando com ele na cama.

–Ok. - Sentiu o loiro deitar e leva-lo com ele, o vampiro já estava dormindo. - Olha só. - Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas conseguiu passar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, colocando a cabeça no peito dele, caindo no sono.

Souya entreabriu seus olhos sorrindo, abraçando o moreno que dormia em seu peito, agora estava aliviado por saber que ele estava bem, quando ouviu seu celular tocar.

–Droga. - atendeu. - Que é Taiki? -sussurrou.

–Aonde esta o Touma? - Disse uma voz conhecida e meio preocupada do outro lado da linha.

–Tá comigo. - Disse Souya sorrindo.

–Como ele ta?

–Tá melhor.

–An Taiki... - Ouviu uma voz manhosa do outro lado da linha.

–Hehe Taiki é melhor cuidar do baixinho que esta ai com você. - O mais alegre falou malicioso ao ouvir uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

–Haa vou cuidar sim... E muito bem cuidado. - Rebateu no mesmo tom. - E cuide do Touma ok. - Falou serio, aquele lobinho era tão durão, mas tanto ele quanto Souya sabiam muito bem como o menor e mais jovem dos três era.

–Eu sei, Tchau. - Se despediu sorrindo, ouviu um "Tchau" do Taiki e desligou o celular colocando sobre a mesinha.

Touma estava deitado sobre o peito dele, um braço sobre o peitoral do loiro e o outro sobre o ombro, uma visão tão kawaii. Souya o abraçou ele esperava que dessa vez o mais jovem ficasse bem.

"Mais tarde vou leva-lo ao festival para se destrair um pouquinho." - Pensou acariciandos os fios do mais jovem, pegando no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Eu sou nova aqui e acesso pelo celular.<strong>

**Essas são minhas primeiras histórias.**

**Gomene.**

**Espero que tenham gostaso da história.**

**Beijos, até mais.**


End file.
